


-The Day Kellin Woke Up Beside A Boy He Didn't Fuck-

by GiveMeMoreDetonation



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreDetonation/pseuds/GiveMeMoreDetonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pffft</p>
            </blockquote>





	-The Day Kellin Woke Up Beside A Boy He Didn't Fuck-

Kellin Quinn had never woken up with a cute boy in his bed he hadn’t fucked. Never!   

He honestly couldn’t believe it himself when the boy told him they hadn’t had sex, considering they were laying next to each other naked in a double bed.   

But here’s the real poignant irony: The reason the two hadn’t fucked was because the unnamed hot boy with which Kellin was sleeping had felt as though he would have been taking advantage of the intoxicated boy, who happened to be the master of taking advantage. 

 

Even Kellin himself was laughing at this morning’s events, as he was engulfed in this random boy’s arms. If his mother could see him now… 

 “Can I at least ask your name?” Kellin sighed, nuzzling into the hot guy’s tanned neck. 

 “I did tell you this last night, Kellin, I’m Vic.” Vic laughed at the bloodshot eyes. 

 “Last night’s a little hazy. I remember you and all, but I don’t remember getting in this damn bed without having the pleasure of an orgasm, and I don’t recall learning your name and giving you mine.” Kellin sighed, rolling over. 

 “I told you, I wanted more than anything to fuck you, but you were just so wasted… I would have felt terrible.” Vic grinned.  

“Forgive me, but had we switched places, I would have fucked you without a second thought. I wouldn’t have been able to refrain.” Kellin smirked.  

“I did get that vibe from your relentless flirting.” Vic smirked back.  

“I am completely sober right now…” Kellin raised an eyebrow, slipping on top of Vic, sitting on his waist, his hands beside Vic’s head on the pillow. 

 

“Who said I still felt like fucking you, gorgeous?” Vic grinned up at Kellin.  

“Fine, I’ll just deal with it myself. I’m not moving though.” Kellin's fingers walked down his stomach before clenching around his cock, his hand moving whilst he was still astride Vic’s waist. He threw is head back in exaggerated pleasure, his back arching as his hand worked his dick, Vic’s eyes glued to the spectacle. Kellin’s mouth opened, unable to concentrate on the slack in his jaw as he discovered just how much more pleasurable masturbating was with an audience. 

 After a few moments, Vic pushed Kellin off him, pinning the boy’s shoulders to the bed. When Kellin was laid out in front of him, he scooted back, taking the tip of Kellin’s cock into his mouth, propping himself up onto his elbows. 

 

He licked slowly up the length before Kellin grew impatient, fisting his hands in Vic’s perfect hair, guiding his head down, and slamming his hips up into his mouth, forcing Vic to take the whole thing in. He held him in that position until he gagged, before guiding his head up and down, Vic’s mouth sucking frantically. 

 

The two of them would remain in Kellin’s bed until the next morning.  
* * * 

It was weeks before Gerard returned home, and another month before he’d begin rehabilitation for his legs. In the end, it would total fourteen weeks after the accident before he could even think about getting back on his feet. Even then, the process would be long and drawn out.     After months of agonising boredom, Dan and Phil were at his door. They would be accompanying him and his mother, to his first rehab session. Fortunately, he was only in a boot now, and had been told his tibia had healed better than expected. Mainly, he needed to regain muscle in his knees and ankles. There was no reason he wouldn’t ride again. 

 

That excited him. The moment the doctors confirmed that he might ride a horse once more, he felt as though the hope that had before been extinguished may have been ignited once more.  

It wasn’t a long car trip to the hospital, and Gerard was almost shaking in excitement as Dan wheeled his wheelchair into the doors of the rehab centre.  

 

Frank: Good luck x ;)  

Gerard: Thanks, I miss you. xx  

Frank: Miss you too, baby *blows a kiss* Tell me how you go.  

Gerard thought back to their conversation last night, a pang in his chest telling him how he felt, though he chose to ignore it.  * * * *  

Frank: As soon as you can walk on those gorgeous legs of yours, I’m going to fuck you so hard baby (; 

 Gerard: Don’t say that, it just makes me want to fuck you more. I miss fucking you. 

 Frank: I miss fucking you too, gorgeous. You still coming around this weekend? We can go visit Mikey <3 

 Gerard: I just miss you in general :/ Of course I’m still coming around. I haven’t seen you in over a week. 

 Frank: Mmm. I can’t wait to see you. I’ve missed you sooooo much, bub. 

 Gerard: I love you. 

 Frank: Cutie xx 

 Gerard: Can I ask you a question? 

 Frank: Of course, dumbass. 

 Gerard: You love my dumb ass. What are we? I mean… I know you don’t kinda do…This…But I’m just confused and I really like you…And it’s messing with my head.

 

Frank: You’re just my friend. My gorgeous, unplatonic friend. 

 Gerard: Oh. Okay… 

 Frank: I better go, Gee. Night <3 xx 

 Gerard: Goodnight.  

* * *    

Thing was, Gerard didn’t want to be ‘just his friend’, he didn’t want the knowledge that Frank was probably off fucking people behind his back. He thought he was falling in love, and of course, he fell in love with the aromantic, didn’t he?    He had the story a little twisted though. As is often the case with more complicated relationships. Gerard felt as though Frank was a fucking machine, incapable and unwanting of love. That wasn’t quite the case. Frank spent his life devouring the oxytocin, a hormone he felt he lack, spent his nights dreaming of falling in love. Frank spent most of his time trying desperately to fall in love, trying to pull the plug from the befoulded bathtub that was his brain. He screamed into pillows, poured blood from his thighs all in the name of a love he had never felt. He had felt terrible telling Gerard they were nothing more, an act that was followed by another of the illegally obtained oxytocin pills.    He wanted to bury himself in Gerard’s arms and confess his undying love, and yet, he just couldn’t.    

Frank: Phil, I need help.    

Phil: Oh wow. Hi. Nice of you to remember I exist…    

Frank: I’m sorry…    

Phil: You’re not. But it’s fine. What’s up?    

Frank: It’s Gerard. 

Phil: How did I guess? *sighs* What now? 

 Frank: I want to fall in love with him…He deserves it… 

 Phil: But? 

 Frank: But I can’t… I still can’t. I want to love him. I want to tell him I do. And I just can’t do it.  

Phil: Give it time, if the Frank Iero I know actually wants to fall in love, he will. Maybe you should explain to him… He’s pretty confused. 

 Frank: How do I do that? 

 Phil: A grand romantic gesture, that has nothing to do with sex for once… And then talk to him. Give him the chance to understand. Frank: Can we meet up? 

 Phil: I’m with Gee and Dan at a physiotherapy meeting right now. Uh, you free this afternoon?  

Frank: Sure.  

Phil: Bring skittles, but I have to clarify one thing. I’m not fucking you anymore. 

 

Frank: Of course, you’re fucking Dan, aren’t you? :/  

Phil: You’ve got Kell, Frank, if you’re desperate.   

Frank: He’s off with some Vic kid.  

Phil: Fuentes?  

Frank: Something along those lines. I’ll see you later.  
* * *

 

Frank knocked nervously on Phil’s door. There was something nervewracking about it now, like going to visit a childhood friend you hadn’t seen in three years. Nevertheless, he had missed this doorstep.  

 Phil opened it, grinning as though nothing had changed. A pang of nostalgia passed between the two at a moment lived many times before. The torture of Deja Vu. It was strange to comprehend just how things had changed between the two. Between the four, really. A few tumblr messages cascaded into this complete mess. Virginities, siblings, and horses lost, friendships discarded in the name of love (or lack thereof) the whole the thing was a complete mess,and it was surreal to imagine normality for a few moments. 

 Frank hugged Phil in the most platonic manner possible, considering the circumstances, before brandishing a bucket of skittles at him. 

 “I missed you.” 

 “Frank…” Phil warned. 

 “Friendly manner only, Phillip.” Frank grinned. “Can I come in?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Shall we head to my room?”  

“Phil…” Frank mocked.  

“Shut up!” Phil laughed.   

After plonking themselves down on the bed, Frank looked over at Phil. “I want to ask you a favour.”  

“Anything.” Phil grinned. “Well, y’know, almost.”  

“I want to take Gerard out for tea…But I’d feel safer in group environment…So, maybe, a double date? You and Dan could come along?” Frank asked nervously.  

“Oh my gosh, yes! We should go out to dinner together tomorrow night…We should invite Kellin and his boyfriend, he and Dan and Gerard are all friends…It’d be awesome! I’ll text Dan, you text Kellin!” 

 Frank begun to wish he’d never asked. 

 * * * *  
 Kellin picked up his phone from beside his bed, sighing at the message before placing it back down.

 

 Vic rolled on top of Kellin, kissing along his collarbone, before sitting up.  

“I need to ask you a question.”  

“Sure. Anything.” Kellin smiled.  

“It’s been a few days…And I was kind of wondering…I was thinking maybe we could… Go out…On a sort of date or something…If you do that kind of thing.” Vic stuttered, awkwardly lacing his hands. He knew Kellin wasn't the type to do that kind of thing.  

“Luck for you, gorgeous, a friend of mine just me invited up to a group date thing with him, his boyfriend, and another couple, and I’m going to need a date. And if I’m going to take anyone, it’s going to be you, baby.” Kellin smiled sweetly. 

 Kellin: We’ll be there ;)  
* * *  
   Frank: Feel like joining me for an evening out tomorrow night, Gerard Arthur Way? xx    

Gerard: Of course! Oh my gosh! Where are we going?    

Frank: In my usual enigmatic fashion, you’ll find out when we get there, baby. I’ll pick you up at seven. Still in the chair?    

Gerard: Just started on the crutches xx

    Frank: Perfect.  
* * *    

Phil: Care to join me for dinner tomorrow night, Daniel?

    Dan: Hmmm…. I’d have to think about it.

    Phil: Don’t bullshit me, Dan. Coming or not?    

Dan: Do I get to come back to your house after it? *suggestive wink*

    Phil: If you so desire.    

Dan: I’ll be here waiting ;)


End file.
